bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Blazer Monkey
Blazer Monkey is an tower created by Hazardguy43 (now called TheMysteriousHood). This tower shoots a constant stream of fire similar to the Monkey Apprentice with dragon breath upgrade, but this fire is less spread out. This tower looks like glue gunner but the glue canister is replaced with an oil barrel and Blazer Monkey has welding mask. Popping power is 20 bloons. Price - 900 $ (Easy) 1000 (Medium) 1100 (Hard) 1400 (Impoppable) Range - Somewhat smaller than those of 1/0 Dart Monkey. Firing speed - Slower than 0/3 Appentrice's Dragon Breath. Camo detection - True. Lead and frozen bloon popping - True. Unlocked at level 19, tier 4 upgrades unlocked at level 46. Upgrades. Path 1. Bigger Blast. (400/460/530/590 $) Fire is more spread out and has popping power of 50. (Flamethrower hose is more spread out) Burst fragment. (400/450/500/700 $) Every few seconds Blazer Monkey spews out explosive fragment that increases popping power. (Oil barrel has spikes covering it Hellfire. (2100/2200/2300/2700 $) Increases popping power by 1.5X and damage done to MOAB clas bloons is Doubled. After MOAB class bloon is destroyed, bloons and other MOAB class bloons in inner layers are weakened and slowed down. (Oil barrel is replaced with gas canister that has fire symbol on it, Blazer Monkey gains protection suit.) Devil's Cannon. (14000/15000/17000/19750 $) Roasts 3 layers of bloons at once, increases popping power. Damage done to MOAB class bloon is increased by 4 x. Sometimes fires spiked cannonball that can pop black and zebra bloons. (Gas canister is removed, Blazer Monkey now has a suit with spikes, one hand is searing stone hand where Blazer Monkey fires from.) Path 2 Dragon Flare. (700/720/770/820 $) Camo bloons hit by Blazer Monkey lose camo detection. (Blazer Monkey's flamethrower has smoke coming out from barrel.) Smoke Bomb. (500/570/640/700 $) Randomly throws smoke bomb that confuses bloons and makes them go in wrong direction. Small chance of causing burning effect (Blazer Monkey now has army helmet.Oil barrel is now colored gray instead of black.) M1 Cerberus Flamethrower. (2100/2200/2300/2450 $) Has 3 hoses instead of 1, increases firing range, slight popping power increase. (Blazer Monkey wears dark blue suit and holds 3 hoses.) Volcano Disciple. (10000/11200/12400/13600 $) Fires 3 times faster. Activated ability - Volcano Fiends. (Cooldown - 1 minute) Summons several 1/1 Blazer Monkey clones to aid him in combat. (The top of gas canister is shaped like a volcano. Blazer Monkey has dark red suit.) Speciality Buliding. The special buliding for Blazer Monkey costs 1500 monkey money and it is called Burning arena. Upgrade 1 - decreases the cost of Blazer Monkey and its upgrades by 10 %. Upgrade 2 - increases the range of Blazer Monkey by 10 %. Upgrade 3 - every 15 seconds 4 fireballs circle around Blazer Monkey, popping bloons. Downgrade 1 - increases the price of super monkey and its upgrades by 5 %. Trivia - This is the first tower by Hazardguy43/TheMysteriousHood. - The devil cannon upgrade is based of movie Hellboy, this move tells about a demon whose left hand is made out of stone.Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers